Spin the Bottle
by trombob
Summary: The Gaang is in Ba Sing Se and decide to play spin the bottle.  But what happens when Sokka lands on Toph?  Tokka


"This is stupid," uttered Toph, arms crossed and a frown that could scare off even Fire Lord Ozai.

"Come on Toph, its going to be fun!" Katara stated to her and sat down in the middle of their upper ring living room. "Right Aang?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, fun…" replied the Avatar having been awoken from one of the many fantasies he had gotten since Katara suggested they play "Spin the Bottle".

"See Toph?"

"No…"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"Alright, found an old wine bottle at our neighbor's house that they were more than happy to give to us," proclaimed Sokka as he opened the door to their building while waving an empty bottle.

"Alright! Lets get started!" exclaimed Katara and grabbed the bottle and tossed Sokka to the floor.

The whole Gaang was now seated in the living room making a circle of sorts in the middle. Sokka was sitting opposite of Aang, while Katara was sitting opposite of Toph. Sokka was sitting there surprisingly quiet, not seeming to be too uncomfortable with the idea or especially interested either. Katara on the other hand was smiling widely and clapping her hands as if to get everyone's attention, which at least worked on Aang, who sat cross legged staring at her eyes half opened and having his cheeks at a lovely shade of pink and a dumbfounded smile to top it of.

All of this was oblivious to Toph, except for their positions.

"Alright, here are the rules: One of us spins this bottle, then who ever it lands on, you have to kiss that person!" Toph turned bright red at the sound of this! "First time you get it on someone you give them pecks on the cheek, the second time you give them a quick one on the lips, while a third time you have to do use your tongue!"

Toph lowered her head in order to hide her embarrassment over the rules of conduct for this activity. How could they expect her to do this just like that?

"Alright, I start!" Katara said, and before she was about to spin the bottle of smooching Sokka cried out: "Wait! What if I get Aang?"

Toph chuckled at the mental image she gained from this, and also felt that they might stop this game now before it even started.

"Well, in the case of a same sex confrontation, how about we start of with a compliment, then a hug, and then a kiss on the cheek?" Katara contemplated.

Sokka looked very apprehensively at Aang, who he himself looked a little uncomfortable about it, but for the sake of the game he gave in.

"Alright, I'll go with that."

Katara returned her hand to the bottle and spun it. Toph could feel it spinning slightly through the wooden floor, wondering who it was going to land on. It finally started to stop, and landed on Toph herself. Aang groaned while Sokka was just a bit perplexed.

"Alright then, well, Toph, you're very pretty!" Katara said quickly as if to tell her to continue quickly.

"Well, uh, thanks Katara" Toph stated blandly and bent over to grab the bottle. Who was it going to land on she thought and spun it as fast as she could. Spinning so quickly it took a while until it finally stopped. In front of Katara.

"Who did it land on?" she asked.

"Well, me, so you have to give me a compliment" Katara said with a cheerful grin.

"Oh, okay. Well, you're very nice to me I guess…"

"Thank you Toph! Now it's my turn again!" and with that she grabbed the bottle and spun it very aggressively. It spun very hard, and finally stopped, pointing the opening to her dear brother.

"Oh, okay, well" they both stated to each other and stared down on the ground.

"Its just a peck on the cheek, it will be fine" Sokka tried to say but was stopped by a light but quick kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, now that that's over with, its your turn" Katara said while looking away.

"Ok then," Sokka took the bottle and spun it, but looked at Toph right before.

It spun and spun showing no signs of stopping until it slowed down, right in front of Aang.

"Alright then, well, Aang, you have really nice tattoos. Wish I had some cool ones like that" Sokka complimented his traveling partner.

"Gee, thanks Sokka, I try!" Aang giggled and took the bottle and gave it a whirl. "Hey look! Its Zuko!"

Everyone looked out at this statement which Aang took advantage of and airbended the bottle to stop on Katara.

"I don't see Zuko!" Sokka scowled while holding his boomerang all ready for battle.

"My mistake. But oh, look! It landed on Katara, heh heh, what are the odds?"

"One in four doofus" Toph told him matter of factly.

"Oh, yeah, right" he said embarrassed, and leaned over to Katara, his lips only centimeters away from her ample cheek, and just like that it was over. He lied down on his back with a wicked grin on his face, blushing frantically. Katara herself was blushing, but decided to get the game going again and spun the bottle once more. It finally landed on Sokka once more, much to both of their dismay. They made short work of the kiss and Sokka continued the game.

It was spinning once more, and landed the bottle landed on little old Toph. She asked once more who it landed on, and Sokka shrugged and told her the answer.

"Oh," she said a bit apprehended, and felt a hot breath come close to her cheek, inches away from her, and before anyone knew what happened, she stood up and ran out the door, leaving Sokka with his lips puckered up and Katara and Aang looking dumbfounded.

"So what do we do know?" Aang asked the other two.

"You guys can continue playing the game. I'm going to talk to Toph and see what was wrong" Sokka said and left the other two alone, one of them grinning mischievously.

Toph was sitting on a bench outside underneath a tree, contemplating the prior events of the day. She felt the foot steps of Sokka walking up to her, and was wondering whether she should leave or not. But Sokka sat down beside her and she found it would be to rude to just leave (not that it was rude leaving her 3 friends just like that).

"What was the matter Toph? Were you to shy or something?" Sokka asked the blind girl, sounding a bit hurt, as if his manliness went down a few pegs with her refusing to get kissed by him.

"It's not that, its just… I'm not comfortable with this whole hugging and kissing. Hugging is fine, but I still feel like a stranger with you guys. So having to kiss either one just doesn't suit me."

"Oh, so I guess you haven't kissed anyone then?" the boy asked curiously.

"No" she stated and turned away to hide her blush "Except for my parents of course, and Suki when I was in the water, but they don't count I take it?"

"Well no, no they don't"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Toph asked with genuine interest.

"Well, yeah, a couple of girls I suppose" he replied, trying to sound modest about his accomplishments.

"What's it like?" she asked, blushing immensely when saying it.

"Oh, well, its, sort of, uh, fun I suppose" he was trying to explain. "You feel all warm all over, every nerve in your body is reacting, and you know that the other person really wants to kiss as well."

Toph was fantasizing about what Sokka was just describing, thinking about how it might feel to be kissed.

"And you like kissing Sokka?" she asked a little timidly, not sure where this conversation would go.

"Well, yeah. You get this sense of caring and love from it, and it really does a number on you." He said, wondering where this conversation was going as well.

"CanIkissyouplease?!" she said as quickly she thought was possible.

Sokka heard her clearly, despite having her speak at such a high velocity. He wasn't sure about kissing her, since before it was just part of the game. This here would be out of love and affection, and he wasn't sure he was ready to give her that. Bur when he looked at her blushing face and her trembling eyes, he thought that it couldn't hurt to kiss her.

"Alright then Toph, just pucker up your lips and I'll kiss you"

"Alright, thanks Sokka"

She did as she was told and puckered up her lips waiting for the inevitable. Sokka was leaning in, aiming his own lips at hers, and thinking a quick peck would do the trick.

"What are you guys doing?"

At the sound of Aang's and Katara's question in unison Sokka fell forward, on top of Toph, down on the ground, lips pressed together. Time stood still for a while, Sokka was dumbfounded. It was only going to be a little peck, but they've been kissing for 5 seconds now and counting. Toph herself was just lying there, amazed at this sensation. It was all that Sokka said it would be and more! Aang and Katara just looked at each other and left the kissing duo alone and went back inside. Sokka and Toph were still kissing for a couple of seconds until Sokka finally let go, gasping for air. He sat down beside Toph who now sat up, touching her lips with her right index finger.

"Well, that was more than I planned, but that's what a kiss feels like" Sokka said, trying to sound as normal as he could.

"Wow" was all that Toph said.

"So Toph, do you feel more comfortable with me now?"

"I don't know," Toph said quietly, "I think I need to try it again"

And with that she leaned against him and kissed him once more.


End file.
